


The Elevator

by Dragon-Who-Writes (messed_up_reader)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Captain America: Civil War, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Fluff, I fixed it, M/M, Quote: I'm with you 'til the end of the line, the elevator scene, they should have kissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messed_up_reader/pseuds/Dragon-Who-Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how I think that elevator scene in Captain America: Civil War should have gone. You know the one where Steve and Buck are looking into each other's eyes right before fighting together? Yeah. Missed opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> I loved Civil War, but I feel they really missed an opportunity to make Stucky canon. So I fixed it for them. It isn't very long, but neither was the scene.

Buck looked at Steve as they stood face to face in that elevator. 

And he couldn’t help but be reminded of before. Before the war. Before he fell off a train to the ice below. Before Steve sacrificed himself to the ice. Before Buck was tortured and brainwashed by HYDRA. Before he killed so many many people. 

He couldn’t help but be reminded of when they were just two kids in Brooklyn. Back when he had to save the scrawny kid’s ass because he wouldn’t back down from a fight. A lot of people thought Steve was amazing and badass because he was a super soldier. And it was because of those powers that he wasn’t scared to fight off evil in any form. But Steve had always been that way. Steve was still the kid in Brooklyn. The kid that believed that when someone was wrong, you couldn’t just leave or back down because you could get hurt. 

Back then it was always Buck who saved Steve’s ass, but now it was Steve saving Buck’s. Steve had become an outlaw, hunted, just because he knew it was right to save someone who was terrified of what they could do. Of what they had done. 

Buck knew that Steve knew the truth. The whole ugly truth about everything, but Steve didn’t care. 

Steve was still there, looking into Bucky’s eyes like he had before everything. 

Bucky opened his mouth to speak, but Steve did first. 

“You know it almost feels like nothing has changed. You know. Me and you against the world. Trying to save it, but causing a lot of trouble in the process.”

Bucky laughed for the first time in God, he couldn’t remember how long. 

“Yeah,” Steve’s eyes trailed down to Buck’s lips as he laughed. He was even prettier than Steve remembered. He hadn’t allowed himself to think about how he felt for Bucky for a long time. It hurt too much. How he had failed both the man and the woman he loved. And now with Peggy gone. 

“Look,” said Steve, “I know we might die in a couple of minutes, any number of bad things could happen, and we really should focus on not dying, but I need to do something. I have needed to do this. Well, I’ve wanted to do this since Brooklyn, but I … “ 

Steve never got to finish. Bucky knew exactly where Steve was going, because Bucky had felt the same exact way. 

Bucky tentatively pressed his lips on Steve’s, to shut him up and to see how it would work. I mean almost 100 years old and having his first kiss. He was more nervous than he ever had been fighting people. But all that fear went away when Steve kissed back. Hard. 

After about thirty seconds, they broke apart. The deepest, purest love coursing between them. And the satisfaction of something a long time in the making, actually happening. With a sigh, Buck leaned his head on Steve’s broad shoulders.

“Thank you. For saving me,” said Bucky in an almost whisper. 

“You saved me long before I saved you,” whispered Steve in response. 

Bucky stood up and looked at Steve as the elevator came to a halt. 

“You ready for this?”

“I’m with you til the end of the line Buck,” Steve said with a smile and patted Bucky on the shoulder as the elevator doors slide open. 


End file.
